


Free Heap Memento

by Kou32



Series: Horizon Zero Bonds [7]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Corset, F/F, Leather Bondage, Leather Hood, Leather Kink, Nipple Piercings, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Tattoos, frogtie, gwen hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kou32/pseuds/Kou32
Summary: Before Aloy Heads off to the west. Aloy asks for a little token to remember the forgewoman bye.
Relationships: Aloy/Petra Forgewoman
Series: Horizon Zero Bonds [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505870
Kudos: 10





	Free Heap Memento

Out of all the places Aloy had visited in her long journey to discover her origins, she always seemed to come back to the free heap the most. The people were always warm and welcoming to her, without putting her on a pedestal. It was probably the most “normal” of the tribes she had come to discover. But maybe what kept her coming back was a certain Forge Master who seemed to push her button the right way.

Petra was a smith of great renowned and a shameless flirt. There was just something about the older woman that always brought a smile to the Nora’s face. It also didn’t hurt that the Oseram woman loved to make some rather, “special” gear for the seeker that made her stay a bit longer then she expected. But never complained.

However, Aloy would soon be leaving for the west soon. Her Journey wasn’t over, and something was coming of the horizon. After spending the last few day preparing, Petra noticed the slightly down mood of the flame hair woman. The huntress confided in the older woman that the Free Heap had become a home for her, and she would miss them terribly. Petra holds the younger woman close to her and tells her she’ll always be welcome no matter what. The Forgewoman’s hands began to wander of the Huntress’s toned and fit body. An idea suddenly came the flame haired woman, “There’s something you can do, to make sure I come back to you.”

“Oh? What did you have in mind? ~” The Osarm woman asked in a husky tone.

**_~The Next Morning~_ **

“You sure about this?” Petra asked to confirm.

Aloy looked up the older woman, bount in her gear and hood and have an affirmative nod.

A big smile spread across the woman’s face, “Alright, try and hold still. This is a tricky process, and it will sting a bit.”

**_~Several Hours Later~_ **

Aloy couldn’t stop squirming as she tried to find a bit of relief for her freshly applied mark.

"Hey, hands off while it heals!" Petra lightly chastised the flamed haired woman by gabbing her arms and moving them away from the tattoo.

"Hahw wohng wihll vhah payhke?" Aloy garbbled out from behind her hood.

"Oh, maybe a week or so." Petra estimated as she opened a healing balm.

"Mmmmngh..." Aloy grumbled in her gag and continued to squirm.

"Hey, you’re the one who wanted it. You have no right to complain. Not that you really can now~" Petra chuchled as she applied the healing balm to the freshly tattooed area.

Aloy jumps slightly but leans into the cool touch purring.

**Author's Note:**

> art by: https://twitter.com/Bearbuckscoffee


End file.
